1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce and, more specifically, to real-time electronic auctions and other real-time electronic sales transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasts of so-called “infomercials” on various television channels and sales programs on dedicated shop-from-home television channels allow the public to view merchandise offered for sale and purchase desired items. Typically, when a person views a desired item, the person can buy the item by telephoning a toll-free number and verbally providing purchase information, such as a shipping address and method of payment, to an operator. The most typical method of payment is a credit card. Although this method of selling merchandise has become very popular, some buyers may find it cumbersome to divide one's attention between a television and telephone. Also, verbally conveying purchase information from the buyer to the operator is prone to error.
On-line electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) is another method of selling merchandise. Internet web sites that conduct electronic auctions have become especially popular. Such web sites typically allow users to search for and view numerous items available for bidding. A user can bid on a desired item by entering the amount the user wishes to pay. Other users can do the same. The auction for a given item is typically of some pre-established duration, such as several hours or days. At the expiration of that time, the user who entered the highest bid is notified that he has won the auction. Upon confirmation, the winner pays the bid amount, typically by credit card or electronic payment.
Some on-line auction sites include a “buy now” feature that allow a user to purchase specified items without bidding, by agreeing to pay a pre-established price.
On-line auctions and similar e-commerce sales are not conducted in real-time and thus do not capture viewers' interest the way infomercials and shop-from-home television programs do. Also, they potentially expose buyers' sensitive personal information to theft by routing it through the Internet to sellers or other parties with whom the buyer may have no established and trusted relationship. A disadvantage of both television sales and on-line auctions and similar e-commerce sales is that users cannot actively participate in them while away from their televisions or computers.
It would be desirable to provide an improved e-commerce sales system and method that is secure, convenient to use, and provides an entertaining shopping experience. The present invention provides such a system and method in the manner described below.